


Nachos

by Pixial



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Nachos are srs business, nachos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: What the fuck, Jack? October 2nd





	Nachos

“Jack, what the _fuck_ are you eating?”

Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch and celebrated war hero, looked up at his husband and stuffed another massive bite into his mouth. “Nachos.”

Gabriel looked aghast at the plate in front of his partner. “It looks like you shoved a pile of chips and grated cheese into the microwave!”

Jack’s guilty flush spoke volumes even as he lifted another chip to his lips. Gabe slapped it out of his hand and grabbed his phone, glaring at the cursed food. 

Jack, too startled to be offended, leaned back in his chair. “Gabe, what the hell are you doing?” he asked mildly.

“Calling McCree,” Gabe muttered, tapping his foot impatiently. There was a soft beep as the call connected, and after a few barked orders in Spanish, he hung up and tossed the phone back to the counter. He grabbed the offending plate and swept it into the garbage.

“We’re getting you some _actual_ fucking nachos.”

**Author's Note:**

> So far so good.


End file.
